


Sky Full Of Song

by Ljungelden



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Florence + the Machine, Post-Canon, Reader-Insert, Romance, Uncharted 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ljungelden/pseuds/Ljungelden
Summary: Here’s an one shot inspired by Florence + The Machine’s song Sky Full of Song. I hope you enjoy it! This is my first time writing fanfiction! Kudos and constructive criticism is always appreciated!





	Sky Full Of Song

The sudden sound of a door creaking quietly awoke you from slumber. E/C eyes opened as ears listened to the familiar footsteps. It was Sam. He had been away. Again. You closed your eyes, not wanting him to notice that you were awake. You could feel how the bed became heavier. Everything became quiet once more. Moments passed as you waited to see if he would fall asleep or not and he did in fact fall asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow. Carefully, you turned around looking at the other who seemed to be exhausted. He looked peaceful in his sleep. It was almost… adorable. You couldn’t help but smile to yourself, but it rapidly vanished when you saw the screen of your phone lit up. It was Sullivan. Why was he awake? Shoulders were raised before lowered as your hand picked up the phone. It was a text message. What? Had Sam been sneaking around at his antiquities?

E/C orbs widened, gaze wandering away from the screen, falling upon the resting soul beside you. What was he up to? Why didn’t he say anything? Was he in trouble? All the thoughts inside your head became a chaotic storm. What if he planned to leave forever? You couldn’t bare the thought of him abandoning you. He had helped you so much and you had helped him through rain and sunshine. He had been there for you when everyone else had walked by, ignoring you, like the day the two of you met for the first time. Every single little detail. You remembered it all. It had been a cloudy day filled with thunder and rain, but two voices, your and your father’s, had been louder than the storm. Filthy and nasty words echoed between the walls of your home and it was only a matter of time before you left the apartment, running away with nothing but tears. Your feet carried you away to a large park. Shaking of grief and anger, you sat down at one of the benches, face burried in hands. You wanted to leave your home. You were tired of your fathers foolish decisions and all the fighting. So tired of everything. The sound of a branch snapping caught your attention. Every muscle became tense as your E/C hues searched for the source. After seconds of searching they caught sight of a man with a vintage denim jacket and wild brown hair. A cigarette rested between his fingers. You straightened your back, wiping away the tears with your arm, wishing the stranger wouldn’t notice anything and walk away.

The unknown soul sat down beside you, not saying anything. You could hear him inhale the toxic smoke. There was a long silence, but it wasn’t as uncomfortable as you thought it would be. Actually, it was rather pleasant. Minutes passed by and at last you open your mouth. “ You know, there are more benches in the park. You don’t need to sit here.” You tried to not sound rude. He hadn’t done anything bad. It was only annoying that he had chosen to sit down beside you when you felt like shit deluxe. “ Yeah? Well, this is in fact the goddam best bench in the park. Why would I sit on a worse bench when there’s still place on the best, huh?” You opened your mouth but closed it quickly. Lips formed a tight line as your head turned away, gaze drifting. You could feel how close you were to crying again. Dammit. What a fucking shit fuck day. “ Hey, is everything alright? It ain’t often you meet people in the park at this time and in this weather.” His question broke your walls and tears started to fall down your cheek.

He had talked with you through the whole night, comforting you with kind, wise and funny words, making you feel a lot better. If he hadn’t been there…. You shook your head, chasing away the thought.

You continued to have contact, mostly through email and phone. He had become angry several times at your father and the silly conflicts within your family, but he understood. Families could be complicated.

And now you were here, laying beside him in bed.

Quiet as a mouse, you left the bed and the apartment, closing the balcony door behind you. You looked up torwards the night sky. It was filled with stars, big and small and from time to time  white and purple bolts flashed by. It was beautiful. All the noise sounded like sweet music.

Body leaned towards the cold wall of bricks, resting heavy head as arms were crossed over chest. Rain began to pour down, kissing the ground. It was almost as if the sky cried. A drop of transparent liquid left one of your eyes, hitting the floor beneath you. It disappeared with the rain, invisible in the crowd. You didn’t know why you were crying. Was it because you were worried of Sam being in trouble or maybe he was planning to leave you? Was it because of the memories of the past? You honestly couldn’t tell.

Being in your own little world, you didn’t notice Sam who suddenly stood beside you. ” Y/N.” His voice was calm and slightly worried. ”What’s wrong? You’re gonna catch a cold in this weather. Come back inside.”

The moment reminded you of the past, but this time it was different. You didn’t ask any unnecessary questions. You didn’t try to hide your true emotions. With a broken voice you began to speak. ” I don’t understand why you sneak out night after night. Yes, I have noticed, but I thought you would tell me sooner or later.” Sam raised an eyebrow. ” Even Sullivan have asked me what you are doing, so don’t even try to lie. Please, just tell me. What on earth are you doing?”

Sam sighed, scratching his neck. He knew he had done something wrong. Dammit. He should have known better. ” I’m truly sorry, Y/N. It wasn’t my intention to make you worried.” A pause of silence. ” I guess it’s no idea to keep it a secret anymore. I was doing some small work for a client, trying to earn some more money so I could afford tickets to – ” His hand traveled down to his pocket and took out two tickets. ” I bought them today. We’re going to Greece.” He smiled towards you. ” I know how much you love Greek mythology, so I figured we should visit the home to all Greek gods and goddesses. Our own little adventure you know. Besides, you also deserve some relaxing time. You always work so hard.”

Mouth hung open as you looked at the tickets and then at Sam. ” Oh… ” You didn’t know what to say. You had been worried for nothing (but you couldn’t have known that until now). ” I’m sorry. I know I shouldn’t worry, but sometimes it’s difficult. Thank you, for finally telling me.” A wide smile appeared on your lips and your hand touched his cheek, slightly caressing it. ” I’m looking forward to see more of your ugly shirt collection in Greece.”

A laughter escaped the taller man before he embraced you. ” Your calling my precious shirts ugly? How rude. Besides, you have all the right to be worried. You don’t need to apologize. It was my fault. I should have told you sooner. I’m sorry, babe.” The hug was returned as you burried your head in his chest, inhaling his scent. It wasn’t the best since he smoked like a chimney, but he smelled like home. He was home.

You closed your eyes and you could feel the Sandman sprinkling his dust over you. Everything felt heavy and it seemed as if Sam noticed it. ” I think we should head inside again.” He opened the door before lifting you up, carrying you to the bed. You laid your arms around his neck, giving him a small kiss on the forehead. ” Thank you, Prince Charming.” Sam smirked as he dropped you several inches above the bed. ” Sam!” You yelled before laughing. Of course he would do something like that. ” I might be Prince Charming, but I’m not like everyone else. I’m better, more fun and unpredictable.” A teasing tone rested in his voice while he embraced you, resting his head on your shoulder.

Both of you closed your eyes, falling asleep to the songs from the sky.

 


End file.
